Thirteen Reasons
by Xlaine
Summary: Yao Wang, student at the World W Acadamy, has committed suicide. Now, cassette tapes are being passed around, explaining his decision. His thirteen reasons for death. Based off novel "Thirteen Reasons Why". Rated T for safety
1. Tapes

Approaching his dorm after his final class period of the day, Ivan Braginski noticed a brown box propped up against the door. It was sealed with duct tape, and his first and last name were written crudely with black marker on the front. Puzzled, the Russian student picked the package up and unlocked the door. How odd, Ivan thought, he never received anything. He peeled back the duct tape, opening the box. Inside, something was rolled up in bubble wrap. He unrolled it carelessly; and about a dozen cassette tapes fell to the ground. Cursing to himself, he knelt down to pick them all up. Each one had a number on each side, the numbers were written in the upper right corner of the tapes. 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8, 9 and 10, 11 and 12, and finally 13 and 14. Did anyone even listen to cassette tapes any more? Weren't these things practically ancient? Curiosity got the best of him, though, and he had left the dorm once more, this time heading off the school grounds and to the near-by town. It didn't take long for him to find an old second-hand shop, and from there, he began his search for a cassette player.

He rummaged through the shelves on the far-side of the decently-sized store. Half of these items were junk. Maybe Ivan was wasting his time? Old vases, faded paintings, dusty books. This place was more like a junk yard! Finding a shelf supporting mostly electronic devises, it took very little time for Ivan to find the machine he required. After paying, he returned to his dorm.

Ivan slid the first tape into the player.

**Play**

After several seconds of faint humming, a voice came to life.

_Hello, my lucky 13!_

Ivan's heart stopped. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was that of Yao Wang's - but the Asian student had died only weeks ago.

No.

He hadn't just simply _died_.

He had been murdered.

Murdered by his own hands.

Ivan's throat tightened as he remembered what the principal had told the students - Yao had been found on the school's roof. Mrs. Connor, one of the English teachers, had checked the roof, like always, for students before the school's doors were locked for the night. Students were often found on the roof - it was a popular spot for dates, with its flowerbeds and the greenhouse, the amazing view of the sky and the school grounds below. And this time, she had found one of the school's brightest - and, in Ivan's opinion, most attractive - students.

But it had been too late - Yao had already carried out the unforgivable deed. One arm had been maimed to such great extent, they said that if Yao had lived it would've been amputated. His other wrist had been slit numerous times, the cuts going up his arm. And he had taken pills. They didn't know exactly what he had taken. Only a day or two before, the nurse had reported that several different pills, medications, and students' prescriptions had been stolen. Which ones Yao swallowed, though, they did not know, and had never found out.

_If you are listening to this tape, I am already dead._

"But you shouldn't be," Ivan's voice was no more than a mere whisper.

_ If you are supposed to be listening to these tapes, you have already received a map. I delivered all thirteen of them myself; I know for sure you all got your hands on them._

The map! Ivan had received a map just a week earlier; he had returned to his dorm, to find that a piece of paper had been slipped under his dorm at some point throughout the day. Unfolding it, it had shown itself to be a map of the surrounding area. Specific points on the map were labeled with a red star and a number, such as "C-4".

_ This map, and my voice, will serve as your guides as I lead you through my story. My thirteen reasons. The thirteen reasons you will no longer see me in your class, the thirteen reasons I recorded these tapes. And each of you are a reason._

Was Yao accusing Ivan of causing his suicide? No, Ivan never wanted Yao dead. He never even wanted to see him hurt! What did he possibly do to become one of Yao's thirteen reasons...?

_I expect each and every one of you to listen to all these tapes, and then pass them on to the next person on the list. That list should be included with the tapes._

Sure enough, when Ivan peeked back into the box, a piece of paper was taped to the bottom of the box. He didn't dare read it.

_What's that? You don't want to hear the tapes or pass them on?_

_ I made sure that could not happen. There is another set of tapes, and somebody has them. Not one of you thirteen, but somebody else. Their name will not be mentioned, but you will find out who they are in time. _

So Ivan had no choice. He was being forced to listen to Yao explain why he had committed suicide. The thought sickened him. He had been the only one from school who even went to the funeral! He cared about the smaller student, so much, and Yao would never know. And Ivan regretted never telling him.

_ Let's begin, shall we?_

_ Yao Wang. Age: 15. Date of Birth: October 1st,1996. Place of Birth: Beijing, China. Current residence: 6 feet under ground._

That was a sick joke, Yao.

_ I think you all remember when I first arrived here at the World W Academy, correct? Right after Christmas break. All of you were complaining about returning to school. And I was only just beginning. My dorm was next to yours, Gilbert, remember?_

_ Gilbert, dear...You're up first._

Gilbert Beilschmidt. He must be the first reason, Ivan thought. Ripping out a piece of paper from a near-by notebook, Ivan hurriedly scribbled the German's name down. He would keep a list of his own, a list of Yao's thirteen reasons.


	2. Reason 1: Gilbert Beilschmidt

**A few things before starting chapter 2:**

**First, thanks for the reviews. ;w; I was only, if anything, expecting 1 or 2. I am so glad to see people reading and actually /liking/ this story!**

**To the one reviewing who was hoping this won't be yaoi: yes, there will be a bit of yaoi. Ivan was - and maybe still is? lolicanttellyou, wait for more chapters :D - crushing on Yao. And, later on, there will possibly be some side-couples, but there were also possibly be yuri and het, so don't be hatin'. Because I myself am lesbian, and I'm partial to the homosexual couples.**

**Second, I hate to admit this...but I haven't thought all of this out yet! I still need ideas for tapes! If you have ideas, put them in reviews, or possibly message me somewhere!**

**YouTube - Wolfwind1723**

**Facebook: Yao OnewithRussia Wang-Braginski**

**or**

**Ivan FakeSmiles Braginski**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

_I'm sure you all remember when I first arrived at this school, huh? I got here a week later than anyone else. Gilbert, you were my roommate - dorm 79, everybody, A-1 on your map - and the first to know my secret. _

Ivan didn't need to look at the map to know where Yao's dorm was.

_You thought I was a girl, Gilbert. Exactly like I had hoped. Of course, you were curious as to why they put me in a dorm with a guy. A girl, already in her uniform - that little skirt - what else could you want?_

What...what was Yao getting at?

_Did you honestly think I _wouldn't_ notice the way you craned your neck from where you lay on your bunk, trying to, perhaps, get a look up that skirt of mine? I hope you enjoyed seeing those shorts, dear. And did you think I _wouldn't_ notice you walk up behind me and brush your hand against my thigh as you offered to help me unpack? Or that I'd fail to notice how your hand returned to that spot when I declined?_

Ivan sighed softly, collapsing on his bed, shutting his eyes.

_ But, Gilbert, I noticed. _

_ I noticed when your hand slipped up the skirt..._

_ up the shorts..._

_ ...in a single, quick movement._

_ But, by the time I pushed you away...you had felt enough._

_ You knew._

_ With you being my roommate, Gilbert, I couldn't escape you. They put me in your dorm because you were the only one who needed a roommate. I had to deal with your remarks. Thanks, though, for offering me money to help with my - oh, how did you put it - 'sex-change operation', I believe you said?_

A new-found hatred had found its way into Ivan's heart, a hatred for the German who had, apparently, harassed Yao from day one.

_ I also appreciate the corsets and the other pieces of woman's apparel you had taken the liberty of purchasing for me. _

_ I know what some of you may be thinking - 'Yao, that's no reason to kill yourself!'. And you're right; that in itself is not an acceptable reason..._

_ But it did, in fact, border as sexual harassment, I believe. It still continued, though - even after my next reason let my secret out. I'm sure you all know who he is, don't you? I will save his name for the next side of this tape, though._

**Silence**

A faint hum rang in Ivan's ears as Yao's voice ceased to exist. Gritting his teeth, Ivan removed the headphones, tossing them aside. Gilbert Beilschmidt had already heard these tapes, heard all thirteen reasons. How did he feel, knowing that at least twelve other people knew about his part in Yao's suicide? Perhaps, though, it was nothing compared to some of the other reasons on these tapes... Ivan wondered what when he himself would make an appearance on this tapes. As he thought of that...he suddenly started to think of so many reasons.

"_Bozhe moi_," Ivan grumbled bitterly, squeezing his violet eyes shut again. Should he listen to the next tape...? Or wait a bit...? It was only five in the afternoon; he had plenty of time. Depending on how long the tapes were altogether, perhaps he could finish them tonight?

The idea of getting to his own tape tonight...The idea made him sick. Would anybody know if he listened to the tapes? What if he just passed them on to the next person? Or just skipped to his own tape? But in order to skip to his own, he'd have to listen to at least a small portion of each tape, of each reason, just to find his ta- Wait. The list! He could check the list in the box, find what number he was, and go directly to that tape!

Part of him, though... Part of him told him to listen to the times, it was what Yao wouldn't. The other part told him to peek at the list, see who everybody else was, and skip to his tape. He sat up, nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood, and made his way to the desk where the box of tapes was. Rather than grabbing the list, he grabbed the box and returned to his former spot on the bed. Shakily, hesitantly, he took out the first tape, flipped it to side two, and...

**Play**

***Bozhe moi = Oh my God, Russian**


	3. Reason 2: Alfred Jones

**Arthur MagicTits Kirkland: WHERE IS THIS TYPO OF WHICH YOU SPEAK? **

** Angelsxdemons: I'm hoping I can keep updating this quickly! You see, I am about as social as a…a…an anti-social object of some shit. I seriously have no social life. xD With that said, I could possibly crank out a chapter a day, or possibly more. The only issue there would be procrastination, but since you guys seem to be enjoying this, I will do my best to keep up on it! However, I will warn the few of you who read this – or maybe more of you read this and just don't review, as I so often do when I read fanfiction – there will be no update this Saturday, May 12th. I will be going to the Holocaust Museum in Washington, DC for my Holocaust course~ I have to catch the bus at 5 am, only to return at 12:30 that night. ;~; Also, thank you for the tape ideas. Some of them actually helped me think of more tapes, so I have 2 – 3 more chapters ready to be written, not including the final chapter, which I will be starting right after I finish this chapter.**

** Reviews are love 3**

**~Xlaine **(Holy Hell this a long author's note! xD)

Yao's voice claimed life once more on the flip side of the first tape.

_Alfred Jones…it's your turn._

It wasn't like Ivan had ever liked the loud-mouthed American, and it was common knowledge that Yao, who had all the tolerance in the world, wasn't overly-fond of Alfred either. Not that many people were. Sure, he had his small group of friends – Yao's adopted brother, Kiku, was included in this group – but besides those few, Alfred wasn't a favorite.

_You were the second one to find out my little secret. It wasn't Gilbert who told you, though; and the person who did spill it has a tape of their own. But you, however, were the one to make it public, Alfred. What, exactly, did you hope to gain by telling everyone that the 'pretty little Chinese girl is a dude'? Ah, my dear Alfred, if only you knew my reason behind the cross-dressing!_

_ But…knowing your character…and how much you hate not knowing something…perhaps I should remain quiet about it?_

Ivan could almost hear the smirk in Yao's voice.

Cue a bitter laugh. _That'd drive you crazy, wouldn't it? But, I do not think I am __that__ cruel! Okay, you thirteen, you want to know the secret behind the secret, right? _

The Russian student found himself absent-mindedly nodding, imagining Yao leaning in, lowering his voice, to whisper in Ivan's ear…

Continuing with that soft, low voice, Yao's recorded voice went on, _I lost a bet. Ha! Were you expecting some sort of juicy secret? No, my lovelies, it was a simple bet, and I lost. Disappointed? I'm horribly sorry if you are – don't fret, though; the show hasn't even began. _

_ While I'm sure the thirteen of you know how my secret got out, I feel it is only fitting to tell the story! _

_ It all started during fifth period lunch, a month after I started here._

Ivan remembered the day Yao was talking about – they had the same lunch period, but Yao would sit with his siblings, and Ivan was usually alone since Natalia and Katyusha had different lunch periods.

_Alfred, of course, you were sitting with Arthur and Francis. I don't think I want to know how you got onto the subject of me, but something tells me Francis had probably said something. And you stated, in that loud, obnoxious voice of yours, that I was 'just a cross-dresser'. _

_ And don't you think it's funny how the entire cafeteria just so happened to fall silent when you decided to say that?_

_ I remember tensing in my seat as, slowly, every…set…of…eyes…turned…in my…direction…_

_ At first, people looked doubtful. However, our favorite German from the other side of this tape makes an appearance now, defending Alfred's claim. That was more convincing, wasn't it? Surely, my own roommate would be certain if I was a guy._

_ I don't remember if I went a day since then without the words 'transvestite' or 'drag queen' shoved in my face. Neither of these things was true, but they were being used against me with the sole purpose to hurt. And, you know what? It worked, guys. It was offensive, and, in some cases, extremely painful._

_ I do not think we need to spend much more time on this topic, do we?_

**Silence**

Ivan was still for another minute before slowly sitting up, being more careful of the upper bunk. He remembered that day, remembered the look on Yao's face, remembered all the whispers coming from the other students. What Yao forgot to mention was how quickly he got up and fled the cafeteria. The very next day – Friday – Yao skipped his classes, remaining in his locked dorm, forcing Gilbert to go room with his younger brother Ludwig and his roommate Matthew, who was supposedly Alfred's stepbrother; unlike Alfred, though, Matthew was so quiet, sweet, and soft-spoken that barely anybody paid him any attention.

He didn't think he could sit through another tape, though he still had so much time.

Ivan knocked impatiently on Ludwig's door. Ever since Yao's death, Gilbert had stayed in Ludwig's dorm, but everyone believed it was more because of his slight crush on the Canadian than the fact that Gilbert would feel uncomfortable staying in a dorm that he used to share with a now-dead student.

Huffing, Ivan knocked louder. Seconds later, a rather angry-looking albino yanked the door open.

"What the hell do y—" Gilbert froze mid-sentence. "_Mein Gott_... You're here about the tapes, aren't you?"

The look Ivan shot at him said it all. Without another word, Gilbert stepped out of his dorm, shut the dorm, and began walking down the halls, waving for Ivan to follow. When the Russian caught up, Gilbert continued, "Did you tell anyone you got those tapes?"

"_Nyet_."

"Keep it that way. No one needs to know about the tapes besides those of us who receive them," he went on, his accent-laced voice adopting a somewhat worried tone. Then, as if noticing this, he quickly kept talking. "And no one can know the fuckin' awesome me did something _wrong_, _ja_?" He smiled shakily up at the other student.

_How selfish. Yao sent these tapes out so they would be heard – or maybe he just wanted us to hear them? To make us feel guilty, so the guilt would eat us alive,_ Ivan thought to himself. That was…brilliant. What a brilliant way to get back at them, Yao.

The conversation with Gilbert led absolutely nowhere once he found that Ivan had only heard the first two stories. He refused to even hit at what number Ivan was – for all he knew, he could be lucky number thirteen, or number three. The thought of returning to his dorm to listen to another tape, only for it to be his own…

**LOOK AT THAT CLIFFHANGER! :D I seem to be getting good at those. xD**

**Anyway, this is the longest chapter so far, but I think that's only because of that super long author's note at the top. .-.**

**Anyway, once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**ALSO: If I wrote more fanfics – not necessarily with a dark theme, but just fanfiction in general – would you guys read it? I have several other ideas I want to get out there, most of them are RoChu [Russia x China], so I'm sorry if you're only reading this for the plot and not the couple. X'D**


End file.
